


Details

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-1Title: Details</p>
    </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> -1Title: Details

-1Title: Details

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 122

Beta: Asto (theastolat)

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama

Spoilers: mild for Escape Velocity

Summary: The little things matter.

xxx

The little things are what make the difference.

An arm slung over your back in the small hours, when you wake for a little while and can just feel her breathe beside you. Her scent on your pillow, your blankets, so deeply ingrained in your memory you imagine you smell her there even when the sheets just came back from the laundry. Her pumps under the edge of your bed. Her wig left lying on the couch where the two of you discarded it last night, thinking of other matters.

These things, the infinitesmal changes that signify so much in your lives: they are the illustration of the difference between her staying in your quarters and her living with you.

They matter.

_-fin_


End file.
